Who Is In Control?
by pettyimperfections
Summary: She didn't know she wanted it, until someone threatened to take it away. Changes always have to be made to get it; and sacrifices always have to be made to keep it. But maybe the real question is, who or what is she willing to lose for it. (New Sheriff in Town Sequel)
1. Fast Forward

**Fast Forward**

 **(92 Days after Terminus)**

It was funny, how a simple split second decision could change the course of everything. Sometimes, it worked in your favor and let you succeed in the face of the opposition. Or, other times it was like a wrecking ball to a building; and piece by piece everything crumbled before you.

Beth guessed this was a wrecking ball decision as she laid there, in a pool of crimson; scared and full of regret. She hated not knowing who or what was going to come next. Or if who or what was ever going to come at all. She thought maybe it was meant to be this way. Maybe, after everything she'd done, this was her hell.

She wasn't even sure how it all happened. It was like everything was moving at hyper speed. One second, her feet were below her, strong and sturdy, and the next second...her breathe was becoming shallower and shallower. It was pretty obvious that the gaping hole in her abdomen was to thank for that; and it hurt like a son-of-a-bitch.

But still, she did not pass out.

There would have been nothing more she would have liked to do than rest, to not feel the daunting pain. But, she was refusing to give in. That was the selfish way out and if she had learned one thing, it was that her selfishness got people hurt. That's why they were there, that's why he was there with her. That's why he was now a motionless silhouette across from her.

She'd never meant for it to be that way. She'd never meant to hurt those who meant the most to her. But, there he was slumped up against a wall, covered in shadows and blood. It looked like tar from where she was; dark and thick, slowly creeping toward her. It was like it was taunting her for being able to reach her, but her not being able to reach him.

She'd given up a long time ago on trying to hold pressure on her wound and kept reaching for him. She tried to inch her finger tips a little closer to his; but every second she thought she'd feel his skin again hers...there was always just a little more. Her body was too weak to reach him. How long had she spent trying? It felt like hours, but it could have been minutes, for all Beth knew. If it was hours, there was still hope the blood was clotting for him. But if it were minutes – he'd already lost too much blood and so had she.

It was apparent that he wasn't too sure either, but he'd tried to act as though he wasn't frightened. He kept his upper lip as stiff as possible, like he couldn't feel his life draining from him, at whatever speed it was. But, when he spoke to her, she could tell. It was her gift and her curse, to always know; and to always feel so deeply.

She'd tried to keep him focused on her. Beth knew he was a fighter and that he was just as determined as her to make it out alive. Time and time again, she'd seen how stubborn he could be. But help was taking too long, and his eye lids had begun fluttering.

In a strained voice, she'd screamed at him; she'd told him she'd never forgive him if he left her with nothing but the quiet. He'd grunted, mumbled a familiar joke about there never being a moment of quiet when she was around then, he closed his eyes completely.

Now, there no rising or falling of his chest that she could see or hear. There was just her, with a lingering hope that their people would get to them...or their bodies...before the Walkers did.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Beth whispered what was more of an apology to the world than anything else, before she reached out one more time and arm fell hard on the ground yet again.

In her heart, she could feel she wasn't going to be able to pick it up again. She could feel the darkness taking over again. Maybe she hasn't learned anything. But why shouldn't she cave to what she wanted, what she needed. She needed and wanted to rest. She needed and wanted to forget and feel empty. Before she was dead and had to atone for all her sins.

God, how had they gotten there? How had everything gone so wrong?


	2. Rewind

**Rewind** **  
** **(30 days after Terminus)**

Well, it wasn't really a question Beth needed answered. She knew exactly how things had gone so right. It was hard work and faith. They all worked hard, every day, to get along with each other...to mesh well and trust; and it was her whims of faith that made them want to keep trying, even when it got tough.

Beth couldn't help but smile to herself as she laid on the church pew. She was supposed to be sleeping - like everyone else around her - but she didn't want to fall asleep. She had much better things to do than sleep. Or so she'd convinced herself. Aside from that, she liked to when could hear everyone's steady breathing. It, again, made her smile. She especially likes to hear the sleepy breathing of her sister.

Maggie was almost right beside Beth, laying on the floor with Glenn sprawled nearby. Beth always had to make sure her sister was asleep so she could get up and go; partly because she worried for Maggie, but also because she had to have her arm dangling off the pew so that her sister could hold it until she passed out.

She couldn't blame Maggie for wanting to know she was there, but her sister couldn't have eyes on her at all times; not matter how much she wanted to. Carefully, Beth peeled herself from the pew and tip toed herself toward the front doors of the church.

Outside on the stairs, it was dark and cold. But the moon gave enough light that she could make out the feature of his face and it was, of course, stoic and serious under his scraggly strands of hair. He was always playing the part of the guardian. Beth couldn't guess the last time he slept.

Every night since Terminus, he was out there on the night shift of guard duty. She knew that Rick and plenty of others had offered to take his place as the weeks passed, but Daryl refused. A lot of the time, he played it off as tough guy; and his excuses were always something along the lines of experience. But she guessed there was a little more to it than what he gave away.

Beth knew he couldn't sleep. Not that she minded though. Even with things running so smoothly, she found it hard to find peace in her mind most night. It was nice to, at least, have someone to share those sleepless night with.

"Hey." Beth sat herself down on the opposite side of the steps and hugged her knees into herself.

She could see Daryl's forearms resting on his knees as he leaned against one of the doors. His crossbow wasn't too far out of reach. He was ready to take action, even if he didn't look it; and so was she. They'd spent plenty of nights like they were at that moment, both before and after Terminus.

"Hey." Daryl responded. Beth's eyes followed him as he raised one of his hands to his mouth and she watch as a small ember suddenly become very bright.

"Do I even want to know where you found those?" Beth asked as little puffs of freezing air appeared in front of her as she spoke.

Daryl took another long drag and grunted. Puffs of cigarette smoke appeared as he spoke. "Whoever or whatever I got them from ain't got no use for them now."

"So you got them on a run I wasn't invited on?"

There was a long silence and Beth didn't hold her breath to him answering. Of course she knew they went on a run, and of course they both knew she wasn't invited. She was the peace keeper, and she was left to keep everyone at the church happy. It was an important job. But it didn't mean she didn't want to get out, at least sometimes.

"Sorry."

That was all Daryl could say. He was always the guardian, and always the man of few words. Their nights on the stairs of the church were nothing like the moonshine driven chat on the porch. Nothing could change what was said and what happened between them from then on, but Terminus sure did try it's damn best. It was always small talk, strategy and the politic within the church, when they spoke at night now.

Which meant that, most of the time, they sat in silence. They had each other's company and that seemed to be enough. They didn't move closer together - not even for warmth - and they most certainly did not hold hands. Not that Beth hadn't thought about it...or wondered if he thought about it.

With everything that had happened, Beth wasn't sure where it had left them even. She'd held his hand twice before: the first time at an anonymous beloved father's grave and the second their first day together at the church. Nothing had been done or said since. Although, she could still feel the feeling of his rough hand intertwined with hers; and she didn't hate the feeling.

"Beth. Did you hear me?"

"What?" Beth snapped herself back to reality. She hoped it was dark enough that he couldn't see the flush of pink on her cheeks.

Daryl sighed. "I said, I gotta tell you something."

"Alright." Beth gave the go ahead.

"It's about Abraham..." Daryl started, but Beth had a habit of cutting him off.

"Not this again." She rolled her eyes.

 _Damn Politics._

"He's getting more and more impatient." Daryl warned.

"He's the most impatient man I've ever met." Beth could hear her voice rising. If there was one person that made her blood boil, it was Abraham.

He had been nothing but a pain in her side. She knew Eugene had to get to DC. She knew it was about saving the world. But if she was going to be perfectly honest, she hadn't ever met a man with a mullet that was for the greater good; he sounded more like a thesaurus than a scientist. Not to mention there were still plenty of people healing. People that were, for the most part, her responsibility.

"There's something you should know though...he's talked to Rick and..."

"Did you hear that?" Beth, again, cut him off. This time with good reason. In the distance, moans echoed towards them.

At least half a dozen Walkers.

"Well, come on, Greene." Daryl picked himself and his crossbow up off the stairs. Beth followed in suit and pulled her knife out from her belt. "You take the left."

Beth simply nodded and took her place. But she couldn't help but think and loath the predictability of small talk, strategy and politics; and she almost forgot how ever changing her world really was.


	3. We're Leaving

**We're Leaving**

 **(32 Days After Terminus)**

Beth sat as patiently as she could, sharpening her knife, as Father Gabriel droned on and on. Ever since he'd found out that her and Maggie were even the least bit religious, he'd taken it upon himself to sit beside them and discuss their faith with them. That day, it was Beth's turn – although she knew her sister was hovering somewhere nearby. There was only so much one could hear about The Lord and his greatness and his forgiveness, especially when they all knew it only had to do with Father Gabriel trying to make himself feel better.

It was fact that, even though Father Gabriel was a man of God, he was for himself first; and the evidence could be seen on the side of the church, which was stained with shadows of blood. Like so many others, Gabriel had chosen to put the needs of the few beyond the needs of the many and locked himself away. He listened to the dying screams and the clawing of nails again the walls, but did nothing. But he knew, he would burn for it.

In Beth's opinion, however, to make it as far as any of them had, none of them were safe from the flames. Matter how much good you think you did, there was always a little bit of bad mix in with it; and no matter how bright the day, it would get darker and fear would overtake.

"Would you care to join me?"

"What?" Beth snapped her attention back to Father Gabriel, who she'd been not skillfully ignoring.

"In prayer." Gabriel said, "I asked if you'd like to join me in prayer."

"Uhm…" Beth smiled sweetly at him and tried to think of the best excuse she could. However, before a single though could pass through her mind, someone caught her attention. Rick.

Rick didn't like being in the church unless it was for one of two things: sleeping and meetings. It was far too early in the day to even think about sleep, so Beth was going to guess the latter. Which was a guess that was confirmed as true, when almost all the rest of the counsel – meaning Maggie, Glenn, Michonne and Abrahams group – came strolling in the church.

"Maybe later." Beth said, looking passed Gabriel and the church began to clear.

Immediately, Beth got up and started heading towards the front of the church where they had all began to gather. Technically, she was actually part of their glued together counsel, but she sure as she made herself part of it the first day they decided to have one and she refused to leave. She kept quiet for so long, on the farm and at the prison – but things were different than before – she had people looking to her; and she wanted to make sure she was part of any decisions being made.

As Beth reached the front, she heard the doors of the church close, and turned to see Daryl coming to join. She wasn't sure why, but he had a particularly dark look on his face, directed specifically at her. It was something she should have taken a foreboding sign for what was about to come.

"Where's Carol?" Rick grumbled at Daryl.

"You know she ain't coming." Daryl griped back, as he took his place among them.

No one was entirely sure why, but for whatever reason, Carol wouldn't join the counsel; no matter how many times she had been asked to. She'd told them all she'd _retired_ from that sort of business and thought she'd be more help teaching others, instead of leading. Apparently no one wanted to call her on her shit and ask what happened after the prison fell.

Beth eyeballed the group and felt Maggie move in beside her; as if she needed protection.

"Planning on stabbing something?" Maggie whispered to her and nodded down toward the knife, still in Beth's hand. Like she hadn't been stopped from going on runs or even hunting; or Maggie hadn't been shadowing her.

Rick clenched his jaw. "Well alright, let's get this over with."

"You've made a choice?" Abraham asked, with a smug smile on his face.

"Yeah, I've made a choice." Rick replied, grimly. "We're leaving."

She knew she shouldn't have been surprised, with Abraham's constant pushing, it was bound to happen. However, something wasn't sitting right with Beth as the watched the small nods of approval from everyone…everyone except Daryl that is. Daryl was still looking at her – warning her like he'd tried to the night before.

"What do you mean?" Beth asked. "What do you mean when you say _we_? All of us?"

Rick shook his head. "No…we can't take everyone."

"Why the hell not?" Beth tried to stay calm, but she could feel her voice rising.

"There's to many of us, we'll attract too much attention…there's too many mouths to feed while moving." Rick began to explain.

"Beth, I'm sure if you talk to them, if you explain how important this is..." Maggie spoke in an oh-so-nurturing voice that made Beth cringe.

" _Do not_ speak to me like a child, Maggie." Beth could feel her grip tightening on her knife in frustration.

"So what are we supposed to do? It's not like we can't not go to Washington." Glenn spoke up, trying to intervene whatever fight would start between the sisters.

"We sure as shit can't." Abraham said, puffing his chest up, as always when someone spoke of his _mission_.

Beth felt her cheeks getting hot. She knew why people believed Eugene could save the world, they were desperate for relief from the terror and threats that constantly loomed. In all honesty, she'd like to believe it herself. But, there was something that didn't sit right with her; not about Eugene and not about leaving anyone behind.

"Well maybe we should have actually discussed it!" Beth's eyes narrowed. "Or what's the point of this counsel?"

The only consistent thing about Rick was that his decision making was inconsistent. Sometimes, it was a dictatorship, sometimes it was a democracy. Rick was always stuck between a rock and a hard place, but was looked upon for leadership…because he was the sheriff. But he kept so many others in the dark, and not until he was pushed to the brink of self or community destruction did he share his plans or the knowledge he'd withheld.

"Beth…" Daryl started in, but was cut off by Abraham.

"Look, Little Girl, your wide eyes and blonde hair and fairytale ideas aren't gonna cut it."

"Excuse me."

"We ain't gonna listen to you because your Princess of the Train Car People."

"Oh, but we should listen to you?" Beth took a step closer to Abraham. "Some meathead following the word of a stuttering man in a mullet."

"Hey now…" Eugene interrupted. "Maybe we should just wait a tick on leaving in we're getting all worked up about it."

"There is no damn way I'm letting this little girl stop my mission any longer than she already has." Abraham growled.

"Call me a little girl again." Beth went to take a step closer, but she a hand grasp onto her arm. When she looked behind her it was, of course, Maggie.

"Beth, just calm down." Maggie looked at her sister and her eyes dropped down to the knife again. Beth's knuckles were white from how frustrated she'd become.

"Let go of me, Maggie." As he sister released her arm, Beth began walking away from the counsel to exit the church. She didn't know what was going to happen, but there was no way in hell she was going to Washington.


	4. What If I Stop It?

Naturally, Maggie wanted to go after her sister as soon as she stormed out. However, if there was one thing Daryl knew about siblings, it was that Maggie was more likely to make it worse with Beth that riled up. So, he stopped her and said he'd take care of it; and, surprisingly, she let him,

As Daryl exited the church, he narrowed his gaze to find the blonde. Beth moved at what seemed like 80mph when she was angry, which meant she could be halfway to the boundary point. He knew she wouldn't leave the encampment, but that wouldn't stop her from hovering at the edge...waiting.

"Hey, Daryl!" at the sound of his name, Daryl turned to see Carl jogging over to him. "Is the meeting done? What happened?"

Rick's son was constantly curious, and constantly asking questions; he'd been like that since day one. But, recently, he'd become even more concerned with the going-ons within the council and hanging around outside the church. Carl was still a kid, but Daryl guessed he was picturing himself in a leadership role in a very near future; although he faced the constant disillusion of Rick simply saying someday.

"Hey. You can ask your old man that." Daryl replied and only waited a beat for the disappointment to run across Carl's face before asking about the blonde. "Did you see which way Beth went?"

"Looked like towards the east boundary." Carl pointed. "She looked pissed."

Daryl ignored the little Rick voice in the back of his head, urging him to tell Carl to watch his language. "Yeah, well, she is."

"Why?" Carl just couldn't help his damn self.

Sighing, Daryl repeated himself. "Like I said, you can ask your old man that."

Before the kid could get another question out, Daryl took off toward the east boundary. For the most part, he just hoped Beth wasn't mauling a tree with her knife. Weapons weren't in limited supply, but it was a pretty nice knife. But, there was also the thought of how she was _really_ taking it nagging at him; because no matter how angry Beth was, she was still two steps ahead of even herself.

Daryl could have kicked himself. If Beth had known earlier, she might not have reacted the way she did; not that they should have ever sprung it on her to begin with. He should have warned her better, he shouldn't have let himself gone and get distracted. But, it was so much easier to sit in silence, or kill walkers than face up to everything else going on.

After a few minutes of walking, he finally saw her. Well, actually, he heard her first. Beth had been babbling what - for the most part - sounded like gibberish. Then, when Daryl came around some of the trees, he could see she was pacing feverishly; all while being very expressive with her warms...which were very much so flailing.

He'd seen her angry, but he'd never actually seen her like that before. Which is probably why he made the mistake of taking a few steps toward her while her back was turned. She didn't hear him, or see him, but she must have felt a presence because Beth whipped around immediately, with her arm thrusting her knife towards his skull.

Daryl caught her wrist with the knife barely and inch from his forehead. He gave himself a moment to roll his eyes before he looked into hers. "What the hell, Beth?"

The two of them stood there locked in their positions, and Beth couldn't answer his question for what seemed like a very long time. She just stared at him, chest heaving, until she finally calmed herself enough to loosen her grip on the knife and let it fall to the ground. Prompting Daryl to let go his hold on her wrist.

"You okay?" He asked. It wasn't really a question he didn't know the answer to after she almost split his head open, but it was something you were supposed to do anyway.

Beth ignored the question for a moment and knelt down to gather her knife. Daryl watched patiently as she wiped the dirt onto her pant leg and calmly place it back into her belt. For a moment, it seemed as though she might actually open to mouth to say yes, however, she then looked over his shoulder towards the church.

"Dammit!" Beth exclaimed, clenching her jaw. She wasn't quite done yet. "How are you okay with that?"

Daryl raised his eyebrow. "With what?"

"How are you okay with just following?" Beth demanded. "Doesn't bother you, after all this time?"

Daryl wasn't quite sure the amount of time she was referring to. But he'd told her he had always followed. First with Merle, and then with Rick. But that's was two different brothers, and it sure as hell was two different situations. Yet, he still didn't have an answer for her.

He could see where both parties were coming from. He knew Rick, after everything the world had worn on him, wanted salvation; and he wanted a cure for his family. But he also knew Beth, and he knew her instincts. She so desperately wanted and needed to help others. Both her and Rick thought they were looking at the bigger picture.

"Daryl?"

"It's tough, Beth." Daryl finally replied.

Beth scoffed. "I don't think it is! I think it's pretty damn obvious that, after all this time, there's nothing that gonna save us."

For a moment, Daryl was taken aback. She seemed so firmly set in that opinion, but she was the one that always saw a little good. There wasn't a chance in hell that Daryl wanted to placed all his faith in Eugene, but he had his what ifs. Beth had to have hers too. She always did.

"How well do you think they're all going to take it?" This time Beth wasn't particular looking for an answer. "Do you think everyone is gonna agree with what Rick says is so?"

"They never all do, Beth." Daryl shrugged. "But the ball is already rollin' and Rick is in charge."

"But...what if I stop the ball." Beth's eyes became less angry and he watched as they filled with determination. "What if he's not in charge."


End file.
